List of Beasts
This is a list of all title Beasts from the Beast Quest series, including both released and upcoming titles. There are currently 143 Beasts published and 9 yet to come. Only official Beasts are listed here. Series 1: Where It All Began (1-6) In Avantia *1. Ferno the Fire Dragon *2. Sepron the Sea Serpent *3. Arcta the Mountain Giant *4. Tagus the Horse-Man *5. Nanook The Snow Monster *6. Epos the Flame Bird Series 2: The Golden Armour (7-12) In Avantia *7. Zepha the Monster Squid *8. Claw the Giant Monkey *9. Soltra the Stone Charmer *10. Vipero the Snake Man *11. Arachnid the King of Spiders *12. Trillion the Three-Headed Lion Series 3: The Dark Realm (13-18) In Gorgonia *13. Torgor the Minotaur *14. Skor the Winged Stallion *15. Narga the Sea Monster *16. Kaymon the Gorgon Hound *17. Tusk the Mighty Mammoth *18. Sting the Scorpion Man Series 4: The Amulet of Avantia (19-24) In Avantia *19. Nixa the Death-Bringer *20. Equinus the Spirit Horse *21. Rashouk the Cave Troll *22. Luna the Moon Wolf *23. Blaze the Ice Dragon *24. Stealth the Ghost Panther Series 5: The Shade of Death (25-30) In Gwildor *25. Krabb Master of the Sea *26. Hawkite Arrow of the Air *27. Rokk the Walking Mountain *28. Koldo the Arctic Warrior *29. Trema the Earth Lord *30. Amictus The Bug Queen Series 6: The World of Chaos (31-36) In Kayonia *31. Komodo the Lizard King *32. Muro the Rat Monster *33. Fang the Bat Fiend *34. Murk the Swamp Man *35. Terra Curse of the Forest *36. Vespick the Wasp Queen Series 7: The Lost World (37-42) In Tavania *37. Convol the Cold-Blooded Brute *38. Hellion the Fiery Foe *39. Krestor the Crushing Terror *40. Madara the Midnight Warrior *41. Ellik the Lightning Horror *42. Carnivora the Winged Scavenger Series 8: The Pirate King (43-48) In Avantia *43. Balisk the Water Snake *44. Koron, Jaws of Death *45. Hecton the Body Snatcher *46. Torno the Hurricane Dragon *47. Kronus the Clawed Menace *48. Bloodboar the Buried Doom Series 9: The Warlock's Staff (49-54) In Seraph *49. Ursus the Clawed Roar *50. Minos the Demon Bull *51. Koraka the Winged Assassin *52. Silver the Wild Terror *53. Spikefin the Water King *54. Torpix the Twisting Serpent Series 10: Master of the Beasts (55-60) In Avantia *55. Noctila the Death Owl *56. Shamani the Raging Flame *57. Lustor the Acid Dart *58. Voltrex the Two-Headed Octopus *59. Tecton the Armoured Giant *60. Doomskull the King of Fear Series 11: The New Age (61-66) In Henkrall *61. Elko Lord of the Sea *62. Tarrok the Blood Spike *63. Brutus the Hound of Horror *64. Flaymar the Scorched Blaze *65. Serpio the Slithering Shadow *66. Tauron the Pounding Fury Series 12: The Darkest Hour (67-72) In Avantia, Kayonia and Gwildor *67. Solak Scourge of the Sea *68. Kajin the Beast Catcher *69. Issrilla the Creeping Menace *70. Vigrash the Clawed Eagle *71. Mirka the Ice Horse *72. Kama the Faceless Beast Series 13: The Warrior's Road (73-78) In The Warrior's Road *73. Skurik the Forest Demon *74. Targro the Arctic Menace *75. Slivka the Cold-Hearted Curse *76. Linka the Sky Conqueror *77. Vermok the Spiteful Scavenger *78. Koba Ghoul of the Shadows Series 14: The Cursed Dragon (79-82) In Avantia *79. Raffkor the Stampeding Brute *80. Vislak the Slithering Serpent *81. Tikron the Jungle Master *82. Falra the Snow Phoenix Series 15: Velmal's Revenge (83-86) In Tangala *83. Wardok the Sky Terror *84. Xerik the Bone Cruncher *85. Plexor the Raging Reptile *86. Quagos the Armoured Beetle Series 16: The Siege of Gwildor (87-90) In Gwildor *87. Styro the Snapping Brute *88. Ronak the Toxic Terror *89. Solix the Deadly Swarm *90. Kanis the Shadow Hound Series 17: The Broken Star (91-94) In Gwildor Borderlands *91. Gryph the Feathered Fiend *92. Thoron the Living Storm *93. Okko the Sand Monster *94. Saurex the Silent Creeper Series 18: The Trial of Heroes (95-98) In The Trial of Heroes *95. Krytor the Blood Bat *96. Soara the Stinging Spectre *97. Drogan the Jungle Menace *98. Karixa the Diamond Warrior Series 19: The Kingdom of Dragons (99-102) In Drakonia *99. Quarg the Stone Dragon *100. Korvax the Sea Dragon *101. Vetrix the Poison Dragon *102. Strytor the Skeleton Dragon Series 20: The Isle of Ghosts (103-106) In The Isle of Ghosts *103. Zulok the Winged Spirit *104. Skalix the Snapping Horror *105. Okira the Two-Faced Crusher *106. Rykar the Fire Hound Series 21: The Sorcerer's Revenge (107-110) In Avantia *107. Grymon the Biting Horror *108. Skrar the Night Scavenger *109. Tarantix the Bone Spider *110. Lypida the Shadow Fiend Series 22: The Lost Beasts of Makai (111-114) In Makai *111. Menox the Sabre-Toothed Terror *112. Larnak the Swarming Menace *113. Jurog Hammer of the Jungle *114. Nersepha the Cursed Siren Series 23: The Shattered Kingdom (115-118) In Wildlands *115. Querzol the Swamp Monster *116. Krotax the Tusked Destroyer *117. Torka the Sky Snatcher *118. Xerkan the Shape Stealer Series 24: The Enchanted Armour (119-122) In Pyloris *119. Electro the Storm Bird *120. Fluger the Sightless Slitherer *121. Morax the Wrecking Menace *122. Krokol the Father of Fear Series 25: The Prison Kingdom (123-126) In Vakunda *123. Akorta the All-Seeing Ape *124. Lycaxa Hunter of the Peaks *125. Glaki Spear of the Depths *126. Diprox the Buzzing Terror Series 26: The Banished Empires (127-130) *127. Tarnak the Slinking Fury *128. Espael the Demon Phoenix *129. Fayron the Frozen Destroyer *130. Rallior the Ghostly Horror Special Bumper Editions *1. Vedra and Krimon Twin Beasts of Avantia *2. Spiros the Ghost Phoenix *3. Arax the Soul Stealer *4. Kragos and Kildor the Two-Headed Demon *5. Creta the Winged Terror *6. Mortaxe the Skeleton Warrior *7. Ravira Ruler of the Underworld *8. Raksha the Mirror Demon *9. Grashkor the Beast Guard *10. Ferrok the Iron Soldier *11. Viktor the Deadly Archer *12. Anoret the First Beast *13. Okawa the River Beast *14. Skolo the Bladed Monster *15. Jakara the Ghost Warrior *16. Yakorix the Ice Bear *17. Tempra the Time Stealer *18. Falkor the Coiled Terror *19. Kyrax the Metal Warrior *20. Magror Ogre of the Swamps *21. Verak the Storm King *22. Ospira the Savage Sorceress *23. Scalamanx the Fiery Fury *24. Petorix the Winged Slicer One Offs *1. Sephir The Storm Monster Master Your Destiny *Aldroim the Shape-Shifter *Cornix the Deadly Trickster *Marlik the Drowning Terror *Klaxa the Armoured Enemy *Polkai the Shark Man *Dredda the Tunnelling Menace Battle of the Beasts *1. Ferno VS Epos *2. Amictus VS Tagus *3. Sepron VS Narga The Chronicles of Avantia *Firepos the Flame Bird *Gulkien the Winged Wolf *Nera the Sprinting Puma *Falkor the Coiled Terror Other Beasts *Nawdren the Black Phoenix *Reptus the Ocean King *Ossator the Skeleton Horse *Laus the Stag Beast *Cycron the One-Eyed Tiger *Talador the Bladed Baby *Jalka the Ghost Beast *The Netherworld Beasts Trivia *Ferno, Sepron, Arcta, Tagus, Nanook and Epos are the very first Beasts Tom faces in series 1. *Some Beasts are similar to mythical creatures and dinosaurs. *Some Beasts look surprisingly like the characters from cartoons, movies and video games. *Spiros was said to be the seventh Beast of Avantia. *Skor and Kaymon were revived in Master Your Destiny. *Raksha was a combination of the powers from the Beasts of Avantia. *The slave warriors of Ferrok are actually humans, not really Beasts. *Narga was revived in Sepron VS Narga. *Laus was said to be the eighth Beast of Avantia. *Cycron was said to be the seventh Beast of Gwildor. *Anoret was the First Beast who is the mother of all Beasts. *Series 13 was the last series with six Beasts. *Series 14 is the first series with four Beasts. *Kara was fused with Jalka into Jakara. *The humans and animals are cursed and transform into Beasts in series 9 and 16. *Falkor was a legendary Beast from The Chronicles of Avantia controlled by Berric. *In series 19 the Beasts Quarg, Korvax, Vetrix and Strytor are nothing but Dragons. *The Evil Beasts return as ghosts in series 20. *Ospira was the sister of Aduro who was cursed into a Beast. *Magror and Petorix are some of the Beasts of the past. Category:Lists